The Beginning of the End of Life as We Know It
by Dante Androsso
Summary: A collection of Natsu/Gray drabbles, some ficlets depicting their seemingly complicated relationship
1. Liar Liar

Liar Liar

Kick. Punch. Block. Kick. Dodge. Why had they agreed not to use magic again? Gray remembered; it was because they were too evenly matched so they decided to settle the current score without it. And he was determined to fight tooth and nail if he needed to. "What's the matter, flamer? You seem to be moving slower than usual."

A hard hit was landed on Gray's stomach by his sometimes rival, Natsu, doubling over the ice user temporarily.

"Shouldn't you be paying more attention to what's going on, ice for brains?" Natsu laughed. He was finally gaining the upper hand in this battle."

"Don't get cocky. It's not over." But as soon as the words left his mouth, he found his back on the floor with his hands pinned to either side. He stared up in mild shock to the grinning pink haired male above him.

"It's over."

The words rang in Gray's head for a moment before he felt a hollow second in his chest as though his heart skipped a beat. It was just his imagination, right? "It's too bad there's no one here to see this, squinty eyes." That should get the fire mage off of him before anything weird happened.

"What?" And it did, indeed, cause the other to spring up to go looking for something, leaving Gray to his thoughts for a moment and just what had happened or more importantly how.. True, they were friends, though he'd rather die than say that outloud, but he couldn't get past the half of a second where his chest felt strange. Almost as if he had started to feel something for the pink haired idiot. Which of course was out of the question. A subject such as this would probably freak the fire mage out, but not Gray. He was as level headed as he ever was. Or so he told himself, but not what the sweat running down his neck thought.

"Where did everyone go?" Salamander's voice broke Gray's concentration. He stared at the direction it came from as the pink haired idiot ran back to the scene, frustrating the hell out of the ice mage.

"Really, moron? Really? Even you can't be that stupid."

"Yeah... Cuz a real moron wouldn't be standing stark naked anywhere."

"Huh?" Looking down, though Gray was getting used to the fact that there was no way he was ever going to stop the random compulsion, it didn't make things any better. "Aw, shit..." He began looking for his clothes, finding everything but..

"Looking for something, you droopy eyed bastard?" the dragon slayer asked, waving a black pair of boxers above his head.

"Hand them over, you ass."

Natsu laughed and began to run away. "You'll have to take them from me."

"Dammit, Natsu, this isn't funny." Every time he made a grab for the garment, it was quickly whipped away time and time again. It seemed Gray would have to find a different approach. "Oi, Natsu."

Natsu stopped for a moment, though still very much on guard when a pair of lips were set on his own in a rough kiss. It only lasted seconds before Natsu heard a cry of triumph and the boxers were stolen from him. It took even less time to see something else.

"Gray... look down."

The ice mage did so, a little shocked that he had gotten even the slightest bit up, a little freaked, and a whole lot of disturbed that Natsu was even looking. "Why are you looking there anyway, pinky?"

"Cuz it's out for the whole world to see, freaky," Natsu retorted.

All was fair in war... "You don't look to be fairing any different... Would you even know how to handle that?" There was indeed a bit of a pitch in the pink haired male's trousers.

"Aw, hell... Um..."

"Just forget it." The boxers were back on the pale boy. "It was probably just imaginations running rampant.." He started to getting dressed. It was absolutely nothing. Nothing at all. Then why did his stomach twist every time he told himself that. It had to mean nothing. That was all. Just a trick of the light. It had to be or something. They were friends in the loosest of senses, but nothing more than that. There was no way he would admit that they were friends or even more, not even to himself.

This somehow displeased the pink haired male and the frown on his face showed it. That was before it became a curious frown when he asked, "So then why the kiss?"

"What?" Gray shook his head, halting his other actions. "It seemed like the easiest way to distract you."

"Because most people wouldn't resort to that straight away. I think most would leave that as a last resort."

"So, I wasn't thinking. I wanted my shorts back, thanks in advance. Why? Did you think I have some sort of unspoken thing for you? Aren't you being a childish? Even for you?"

"Liar."

The word was so simple, yet cut so sharply. The blue-eyed boy was left speechless for moments. "What did you call me?"

"L-i-a-r," Natsu repeated, stretch the word out to make his point. His gaze on the ice mage was even and knowing, disturbing even.

"Knock it off moron." It was almost scary, what was happening at that moment. His legs were going numb with it. He had to move but he didn't know if he could without falling over. Natsu's gaze over him was a heavy one. "You're staring a little too intently."

The fire mage was the first to make a move, stepping towards the other. "Then quit lying." It was a simple thing that meant more than Gray would ever admit. He didn't need something like this, especially with the dolt in question. Anything he had with anyone could come crashing down at any minute, especially with their line of work. He didn't know if he wanted any more losses in his life.

Gray never noticed the other had gotten so close until hot breath brushed against his cheek. "What are you so scared of?" The whisper was soft, the words were warm but sent a chill into the ice mage. There were so many things that could go wrong. So many different variables that... he had to stop himself from thinking any further. He was over analyzing the situation so horrible it would have made Natsu's head spin. It caused the blue eyed boy to laugh.

"I'm not. Why are you so close?"

"I can smell that lie." His warmth was close enough to melt the ice mage. Those dark blue eyes slid shut for only a moment because of it, mildly uncomfortable but it felt almost safe in an odd sense. But with this idiot, who was to say what was safe? He was like a hurricane personified, if a hurricane could breathe and eat fire... He didn't even want to think about that catastrophe waiting to happen. His back moved involuntarily as a warm hand slid up it. "Quit trying to slip away into your mind. I don't particularly like that." The sound of his voice almost had an edge of a feral growl to it as the hand snaked down and around pale hips, tracing lines of bone and muscle. The feel of flame incarnate made the ice mage draw a slow breath. It left trails of heat that quickly dissipated on his cool skin. But no matter how the dark haired one quietly reacted to the hand moving across his torso, it still wasn't enough for the owner. He wanted to hear the truth from the other as honestly as it could come.

A pale hand came up to halt the warm one's actions, though any effort was stilled when the softest of sounds came from the ice mage's throat. It seemed all actions stopped, one to process what had happened, the other to smirk a little at the "truth" he had gotten.

"That sounded better." The first warm hand grabbed both of Gray's, while the second one took up the previous hand's route, tracing the lines of muscles across the ice mage's stomach and chest, up to the line of collarbones and past that even. The heat elicited soft moans and shuddered breathes out of the dark haired male.

"Knock it off," Gray warned, starting to consciously chill his skin to the touches., but the damage was already done.

"Seems you'd have to take care of something first," Natsu chuckled, reaching lower, over clothed hips to set his hand between the other's hips and slid his hand only slightly down. He chuckled again at the tent his hand was over in the other's boxers.

The action the pink haired idiot had made sent a sheen of blush cross the paler's face. Wide eyed, he tried to get even one of his hands back, to get back at the instigator when the warmth slid up once again, much to his temporary relief.

However, Natsu had other ideas as his hand slipped under the elastic that held the boxers on his "victim's" hips.

"Natsu, no- ah..." He recovered with light breaths, his skin temperature returning to its normal, though heated with both desire and the other's warmth. He couldn't keep his breathing even, not without making some sort of little sound. "What are you doing?"

"Helping with the problem I caused." The words were spoken into pale flesh as the fire mage's lips trailed over shoulders and neck, wrapping his hand around the hard flesh by his hand. He was rewarded with a louder moan.

Natsu's heat would eat him alive, Gray decided. He couldn't escape. Or, rather, it seemed his body didn't want to. "This...mm... is hardly fair," he reasoned. "Let me turn around."

It seemed harmless, but there would only be one thing he would need before he agreed. He withdrew his hand before twirled the other around, giving him one hand as a bonus, keeping a hand on the other. Natsu pulled the ice mage for a kiss though not completing the journey, leaving the other in a mild confusion that made the salamander smile a little before slipping his hand back in, resuming where he left off. Slowly, he began to move the hand on the other's manhood.

Gray's eyes slid closed once again, taking an audible breath. "It's not supposed to be fair," Natsu's voice told him, "It's supposed to be like this." Those pale lips of his parted in a way that would almost invite someone to kiss them. The ice mage swallowed hard. It felt good, but it just wasn't doing the trick.

"...not working," he breathed; the movements stopping moments after.

The pink haired male frowned. "Then show me."

"Huh?"

Natsu let the other go, letting him fall back on a bench while taking a seat on the floor. "You said it wasn't doing it for you; so show me what does." When he was met with apprehension, he added while scooting closer, "Or since I'm down here anyway..."

If Gray wasn't angry before, he was when that happened. However, not quite for the same reason. He almost wanted to get off in the other's hand, but he wouldn't say it. Would he? Slowly he slid beside the fire mage, his own legs over tanned ones, leaning over and placing a small kiss on the other's lips, slowly building intensity behind it. Gray found himself reeling from it, his head falling on a tanned shoulder. "Give me your hands," he told the other, and, once he was given it, he showed the other how to place one of the hands and move it, the other was lazily set on his hip, towards the back. "Try like that," he added, and once the tanned hand found the right rhythm, the little sounds rolling from the pale throat sounded like music to the person who caused them.

The hand working at the ice mage was soaked at that point, and Natsu knew he had won. And as he sped up his motions, the sounds grew into moans, longer though not louder. And that was fine with Natsu. His strokes came faster on the other, knowing he had left the other in such a state for too long, and, without warning, his hand was coated with the other's seed. The other's body seemed to freeze for a moment when it happened, a long groan of relief and pleasure rolling from his mouth.

"Better?" Natsu's voice was soft as the other struggled to regain his breath. His only reply was the feel of a nod against his shoulder; it caused him to chuckle. The fact that he could reduce the otherwise obnoxious ice user into speechlessness had a strange sense of gratification for him. While he was lost in thought, a hand came up and roughly anchored in his pink locks, pulling backwards.

"Don't ever do that again without my permission, or I'll hurt you." The words were growled out, but, instead of the fear the words intended, it only caused the fire mage to grin even more.

"Aye, aye."


	2. Something's Different

He had him pinned. For the first time in that nothing that they had, Gray had been pinned. His wrists were over his head, against the wall. They had been far from gentle with each other from the start, though, as of late, the rules had started to change.

"Ha ha! I win!"

"You cheat," Gray spat at him, trying to break his grasp.

"You look like you're ready to begin," Natsu replied, while the other looked down at himself.

When did he strip! Dammit and damn that compulsion. Gray braced himself for the payback. Natsu was going to try to beak him, to rip him apart like he had on occasion with Natsu. The rough nothing they had. "Just get it done," the ice user told him, as he readied himself for what the other could dish out... except for that.

Tanned hands landed on a pale jaw with a gentleness that Gray hadn't known that destructive force could create. He was completely unprepared for it.

Natsu noticed the other's shock after lips ghosted over his abdomin. "What?"

"What are you doing?" Gray was confused. This went against the rules and boundaries the two had created.

"I thought I'd try something different." Now he was nervous too.

"Isn't this breaking the rules?" Did the dark haired male even want to continue at this point?

"You can't tell me you haven't noticed those rules changing, right? I mean, they haven't been the same since... I don't know. And besides," He looked at the other and grinned. "I never did agree to them."

Before Gray could protest, Natsu's mouth covered his own, using a minimum of force to get the other to respond to it. As the ice user slowly began to, Natsu's hands moved across icy skin, leaving behind heated trails in their wake. His mouth was not far behind them, having its fill of the other male's, leaving burning kisses across his neck and chest, biting at the blue guild crest. Natsu came back up to give attention to the other side of his neck, whispering incoherently in his ear. Gray wasn't sure what was said. His thoughts were slipping away from him. He nodded almost absently, only remembering the feel of a grin against his skin. He was warming the coldness of his skin, Gray began to feel it, Natsu's heat mingling with his own chill, warm hands heating cold hips as his mouth moved to join them.

Little nips and kisses consumed his senses, though Gray remained silent. There was no way he would let the other know this was any good. Heat found its way under his remaining clothing, the pink haired idiot was already lying between the other's legs. When had he gotten between them in the first place? It didn't matter now; the last bit of protection landed on the floor with the other's scarf and shirt. Natsu could plainly see now that his little acts of affection, if they could be called that, were starting to affect his pale body.

"Don't get smug, squinty-eyes. This doesn't mean I actually like it."

"We'll see," He met the hidden challenge. His mouth was at the hips, tongue leaving hot, wet trails across pale skin. Then he froze, looking up, dark eyes connecting with Natsu's bright ones. Where had that sound come from? One of them had made some sound and it was not Natsu. That smug grin on his face had proven it. He knew the pyro was affecting him more than physically. He continued, his tongue moved further down, running up and down the length in front of him, eventually enveloping it with his mouth. It sure was hell never was something he would have done for the other. And he wasn't used to being a recipient. The pyro had started speeding his movements despite protests and demands to stop.

The ice user's legs buckled once,Natsu's grip on the other had tightened though Gray hadn't any idea when. The heat of the pyro's mouth was intoxicating and the moan that rolled out of the other's throat had said so. Natsu chuckled at it, sending vibrations into the other's body, causing shivers. A warning was given though it was said through a tightly restrained voice. Once it was said, the dark haired male thought the other would stop and move on, but it only served to rile up the pyro further, his tongue rolling and dipping.

Gray tried again, his voice catching in his throat as his orgasm poured through him into the other's mouth, moaning. Natsu pulled away once he was sure the other was done. "Thanks for the meal," he replied, pulling Gray to lie on his back. "I'm all fired up now."

Dark eyes widened. Seriously? "Was saying that really necessary?" he asked. Natsu didn't reply. "Oi-" A quick breath in cut his words off. Was it this uncomfortable for the fire mage when he started? It wasn't unpleasant, just awkward.

It was a new experience for Natsu as well, being the one to do the actual work, starting with one finger up and in the other to help him get used to the feeling at least. "Tell me if it hurts," the pink haired male instructed. If it did, he would try to find a way to help ease it. After all, hard was not how he wanted to do things this time around.

Gray, however, knew that there had to be some pain involved. It would ease, of course, but it would be there to start. "Just keep going," the exhibitionist boy replied, as another finger was added, pumping into him, trying to reach the one spot that would turn it around from awkward to amazing. It might have been much to ask for, but it was Natsu in control.

The ice mage thought he was in better control of himself but once again, a small gasp let the other know what was really going on. Adding a bit of heat to his hand, Natsu paused the pumping action in favor of wriggling his fingers inside the other. A shock wave of pleasure coursed through him; it was obvious by the way he covered his mouth. Natsu grinned. Resuming his previous actions of moving in and out, he added a third finger, waiting on Gray to say when enough was enough, though Natsu didn't know how much longer he could wait.

Despite not being able to think clearly, Gray could see through the plot, knowing Natsu wouldn't have enough patience to go through with it. Though it was difficult to wait, obvious by the visual state the ice user was in and the tent the other was pitching.

"Screw waiting," Natsu thought out loud as Gray asked him, "What are you waiting for?"

The ice mage tried to sit up to take control of the situation, but was promptly forced back down again, this time, Natsu was over him, one pale knee raised in his grasp and one very erect sex pressed against his entrance, rubbing against it. The feeling caused a shiver to run up his spin, icy skin getting chills. Gray found it strange, but had no time to think on it, becoming distracted by the feeling of being stretched open by the other pressing into him. His first reaction was to hold his breath, but he kept his breathing even, though it was difficult, until the other was fully sheathed inside him.

Natsu waited for the ice creator to get used to the feeling of him being there. He was warm to Natsu, but not nearly as warm as the dragon slayer was to Gray. To Gray, he was hot. It made him that more excited if anything, breathless with the heat radiating inside him.

A pale hand nestled in soft pink locks while a whisper of "move" accompanied it. Natsu complied, though a bit too roughly. "Not like that!" the other complained and all movement ceased. "Slower," Gray had told him. Natsu tried again, slower this time, though now he felt as though he had ruined it.

Dark eyes looked up at him. "Why are you getting distracted now?"

"I just fucked it up."

The ice mage sighed, irritated, before reaching up. He encircled the other's tanned neck with his arms before pulling him down and kissing him for the first time since this had all started. Usually it was Natsu to do the kissing. Maybe that's where the change began. It left the fire eater speechless. "Now, are you going to fuck me properly?"

That cocky grin was on Natsu's face again, and Gray thought for a moment that maybe rough was now on his mind. Once again, he was left shocked as light nips were given to his collarbone, tanned hips moved slowly, shallowly. The heat inside Gray moved, threatening to burn him up before anything began. He moaned as the heat began to spread faster through him. "Natsu" tumbled off the ice mage's lips causing Natsu to deepen his actions.

Harder, faster, deeper, whichever the request, it was complied with. Natsu's body heat spread through Gray like the wildfire its origins were, burning him up with pleasure and desire, intoxicating him and making him want more. Just a little more.

Natsu couldn't believe how good being on top could feel and wondered if this was how Gray felt all those other times. He could see and hear how the dark haired male was feeling as well. It served only to set fire coursing through his veins, to see that it was he, himself, causing it. it revved him up.

"You idiot" Gray wanted to tell him. He was doubtful he could hold back so any bystanders wouldn't hear them, if anyone was around. He was right to think that when a long moan escaped him, catching him off guard for a fourth time. He had no warning time; he didn't know it would happen right then. Natsu's pleasurable heat took him over and he came. Small pools and connecting ribbons lie across a toned abdomen, some fitting between his muscles, some stretching to make tiny bridges. The sight and knowing it was he who caused it was enough to send Natsu over the edge in his own. He leaned down to temporarily lay his forehead on the other's chest before moving to caress cooling skin with tiny kisses, pausing only to dip his tongue in one of the tiny pools on Gray's stomach.

When Natsu left his body, so too did that comforting heat. Gray almost missed it but knew he would get readjusted to not having it. The fire mage lay beside the ice mage, after finding something for a temporary clean-off, when Gray caught him off guard. He turned to face the tanned boy to lie his head against the never cooling chest. It was then that Natsu realized something or just came up with something that made sense to him. Gray missed the heat of his body. While this inflated his ego, he said nothing but instead move to grab something. It was Igneel's muffler. Gray didn't know what was about to happen when Natsu moved, only to move back and wrap the scarf that had the dragon scale like pattern on it around the other's neck; the ice user had a smirk of a grin on his face.

"Don't be getting sentimental on me, squinty-eyes."

It only caused Natsu to chuckle, an arm around the other, lying back down and causing Gray to lie back down as well with his head on Natsu's chest. "It's only for now," he replied, "I want it back."

Gray didn't reply; the ice user dozed off. It didn't bother Natsu, though. He knew he'd get it back but for the time being, it would help keep Gray warm.


	3. The Softer Side of Things

And now for something completely different...

He still dreams of the attack on his home town. I hear his muted cries as he tosses around in his sleep. If I listen close enough, I can make out his words. "Please, don't" is one of the more common phrases he'll utter, but I dare not wake him. It may seem cruel, but it's the only time I ever hear about his hometown, even if it's only the memory. It's when I start seeing tears leak from his tightly closed eyes that I remind myself that I'm being selfish and gently shake him from his nightmare.

He used to hide the fact that he was crying when we first started sharing a bed; he used to deny having this scene replay in his head on occasion. He doesn't anymore, like tonight. Tonight he has his arms wrapped tightly around me, face burried deeply in my chest as he quietly struggles to make his tears stop. All I can do is hold him, comfort him as best I can, and wait it out. Most nights, he's usually alright after a few minutes and can go back to sleep. But there are the occasional times where the memory had been just a little too vivid, and the haunting of it is reflected in his eyes if he has the ability to look at me. It's nights like this one that I particularly hate because of its effects on the person I love because there is very little I can actually do.

I feel so powerless. It sounds stupid coming from someone who can kill a dragon, but it's true. Gray Fullbuster has the ability, unlike transportation, to make me feel so powerless. It makes me want to go out and destroy anything that has ever possibly hurt him, but as of now, no such things exist.

Instead of violence, I kiss the top of his head. His sobs have slowed, so he'll be able to sleep once again, but at what price? I know he's strong enough to handle it; he's done it practically all his life. But it still worries me.

Gently, I unwrap his arms from my waist to get him a cup of water. I'm so used to it by now that it's become almost routine. I hate it when he looks so damn miserable, tear tracks drying on his face. He tries for that ambiguous stoic look, but the worse the dream, the worse the effort fails. As he sips at the water, I lean foward to kiss away any leftover tears that slipped his notice.

I feel the most useless when I see how his dark blue eyes have turned almost black from this. Eyes like his shouldn't know this type of sorrow. He'd laugh at me in a different situation if I ever told him this, but I'd stand by it anyway. I'm not entirely sure what his eyes should look like all the time, but defiance always looks nice.

I kiss him once, letting him know I refuse to go anywhere without him before I try to get him to lie down once more. This is the part that seems to vary every time. Some nights, after the really bad ones, all he wants to do is go for a walk or watch the stars if there is any. Sometimes he'll watch the sunrise if it's closer to that time. Other times, he'll be compliant and lie back down, because we both know he's far more exhausted from that than when he first goes to bed. Either way, he doesn't stray too far from my side and we stay in bed longer together when morning comes.

Looks like he just wants to go back to sleep; his head drops wearily back down on the pillow. I know he's just waiting for me to lie back down as well, but I get up once more to grab my most cherished possession. The scarf Igneel gave me. It's on the nights that are the roughest on him, like tonight, that I'll wrap it around him. The first time I ever did this, I told him that it would keep the bad dreams away.

He told me to stop being childish, to which I laughed. Still, he let me, and it seems to work because he keeps letting me, like tonight. He snuggles into the muffler a little as I lie back down, the familiar pressure of his head returning to my chest. Before long, he's fast asleep again. It's always comforting to know that he's sleeping peacefully, hearing the slow deep breathing of quiet sleep. It relaxes me enough where I can sleep again too.

I wonder if he knows everything that words cannot express adequately enough.


	4. And That's Why I Love You

Sunlight lazily filtered through a window, shining peacefully on a pair of dreamers. The room was silent, save for soft snoring. The room, itself, was tidy, though, in a sense, it was cold. It was almost as if it were missing something, and yet it had all the necessary items a bedroom could need. But that changed when the dark haired male woke up, blue eyes seemingly still tired. He blinked once, trying to get used to the new brightness of the room from the dark behind his eyelids. Though, in all honesty, he didn't really want to.

Shifting the oddly patterned scarf around his neck, he watched the other, his pink haired idiot of a lover, as he continued to sleep like a rock. He was always peaceful to watch sleep, Gray had always noticed, unlike the natural disaster he tended to be while he was awake. Then again, Gray could hardly claim to be any better. Giving a sleepy chuckle, he could hardly believe they were there in the same room together and not a single punch had been thrown nor a single item destroyed. Every morning of every day, he wondered why the sleeping other puts up with him, sometimes asking himself the flip side of the question. It all boils down to one answer. "Because he loves me or I love him," he reminded himself. And that answer melts away any doubts that may have grown over the night, especially when memories come to haunt him. He hated putting Natsu through that, but it isn't as though either one of them can do anything. With a sigh or a yawn, he couldn't tell which it was, he stops thinking about it, settling to play with pink locks.

Gray was surprised when his hand is grabbed and he's pulled back into the sleeping fire mage or supposedly sleeping fire mage. An eye cracked open, the dark iris seemingly smiling at him, and Gray swears there's flecks of gold in Natsu's open eye, maybe the other one as well. He'd have to look.

"That tickles," the pink haired male mumbled, voice thick from lack of use. He was still tired, and Gray couldn't blame him.

"I'll stop then," the ice mage replied, but he couldn't seem to get his hand back from the other.

"Never stop," Natsu told him, eyes so determinedly set on something, though Gray can't tell what just yet.

So, Gray started giving excuses to get out of bed. He said he needed to start breakfast; Natsu said that they could go out or eat late. He said he needed to go to the guildhouse; Natsu said that the other should do that tomorrow. He said he needed a mission for money; Natsu said he had some the other could borrow. Wait, what?

"Natsu..."

"Stay with me," the fire mage said, and Gray couldn't do much more than comply with the warm, tanned hand under his chin. But he did one thing. Leaning down, he placed a kiss on the other's lips, simple yet passionate, and Gray couldn't help but be melted by it when he felt the other respond. Other than that, all he could do was agree.

Times like that one were some of the things Gray held near to his heart about the fire mage. Just these little nameless moments where nothing happened and at the same time so much was said without words or movement, just little touches and sighs. Because no matter how difficult it seemed to get, Natsu could always make everything alright again. And that's why he loved the his flaming, squinty eyed moron.


	5. Your Typical Gray Kidnapped Chapter

Quick thing: I just wanted to say thank you to everyone who left such wonderful reviews for me. You have no idea what they mean to me in my journey as a writer who had such a rocky start. Even if it is only fanfiction, lolz. It's these few people who keep me going and their kind words keep me optimistic. Thank you, everyone, so very much. And thank you to those who have stuck with me thus far and to those who have just met me through my writing. I adore you all and I hope to keep writing as long as the muse is with me. This chapter is dedicated to you. Again, thank you. Love, Lady D.

Your typical average kidnapping of the Gray

aka: Never Let me go

As he ran down the hallway, the pink haired male was frantic. The mission was botched. Someone had tipped the enemy off that they were there or were coming or whatever, but it was bad news for Natsu and his teammates, his friends. Lucy and Erza had made it out alright, or so it seemed to the fire mage. He hadn't seen any visible marks on either one of them. What drove him back into the building was the fact that the person he held so desperately near and dear to him hadn't followed. It sent panic ridden chills down his spine. 'Now is not the time to start freaking out,' he reminded himself as he searched everywhere he could think of. Every door was left broken and lying on the floor as he continued his pursuit for his ice mage.

Then the real meaning of the thought hit him and he paused for a moment. When had Gray Fullbuster become "his ice mage"? And why did it bother him so badly?

Shaking out of the thoughts, he ran to search more. The question would have to wait for its answers when the dark haired idiot was safe and sound and in tanned arms. On occasion he met opposition, but they were easily dispatched. They were as weak as flies in Natsu's opinion. But, seriously, where was Gray?

His question was thankfully answered in the form of muffled yelling and blurred words coming from behind the door two ahead of where he was, but he knocked down the other two just to be sure he wasn't in there instead. It sounded like Gray, but he didn't sound alone. More muffled words, though clearer than his lover's, were also heard. How long had they really been separated? And, if most of the opposition were so severely weak, who had taken Gray down? It bothered Natsu. What had Gray been through?

It was difficult to sit back and watch his ice mage bound and gagged, kneeling naked in front of people neither of them had ever met before. It might have bothered him worse if the strangers were familiar. He didn't want to test that theory. Ever. His anger was boiling out of control just watching how they handled his ice mage. Call him territorial, but he couldn't just sit and study the situation any longer, springing into action faster than the two who had their backs to him could react. It didn't take long before those two were out cold, lying on the floor. The other three put up quite a bit more fight, but even they were no match for a pissed off dragon slayer. One even ended up in the rafters. The man was slung nicely over top of it. "Didn't think I was that angry..." Natsu commented, astonished though very pleased with himself. That and he was proud he hadn't caused the building to collapse around them in the process. Then he remembered his real objective. "Ah, Gray!"

The ice mage had made it out of the scuffle with few scratches added to the punishment he had already received. But something about his demeanor seemed strange to the fire mage. "What happened?" Was it just Natsu, or did his own voice sound a bit too panic stricken for his own liking. As Natsu untied the ropes, Gray began his tale.

It had been just as they were getting there, when it happened, just after they split up. Gray had been walking down the corridor and nothing unusual had been seen or heard, which made him that much more cautious. And that's when he hit. A mage of unknown power, but the blast of vertigo when Gray met him gave a clue to his power. He had tried to counter it with his ice, but the sickness in the pit of his stomach didn't allow him for such great concentration. Which had also allowed for an easy capture. What he hadn't known was how his clothes had gone missing. That had nothing to do with his compulsion that time, surprisingly. Oh, how he wanted to kick himself for not being more prepared for the attack though.

One look at his troubled lover was all it took for the ropes to come undone but a new binding to take its place as he wrapped his warm arms around the other. "You're not dead," he whispered against pale skin. "That's what counts." Now was not the time to get emotional, he told himself, separating from the other in order to find the dark blue eyed boy's clothes which were thrown carelessly about the room. Regaining a semblance of balance, Gray taught himself to walk again, shaking off the dizziness with some effort.

When half dressed again, Gray began, "We should join back up with the gir-" when Natsu's kiss crushed the words he had left to speak. Had the fire eater been worried for him? Relaxing in the kiss that had taken him by surprise, he began to respond to it, almost apologetically for causing such turmoil in his simplistic head, returning it more than what the other gave. The cold male gave a warming groan when the other began to trail kisses and nibbles along his jaw and down his neck, stopping to bite lightly at the earlobe. Despite being simple, he had learned quickly where all the pretty little sensitive spots were along the ice mage's body, as he demonstrated by running a scalding finger up and down his spine at the small of his back. It made him gasp in both want and need, the two so very confused and tangled together when it came to the pink haired moron. It was like an addiction to something you could never get over, no matter how hard you tried, bitter and sweet to the taste. And he never wanted to. "We should save this for later," he whispered, failing to hide the desire in his voice. He was the rational one and even dropping one's guard for a second wasn't smart with a bunch of goons that could wake up any moment.

Natsu met the other with a growl, but complied. "You aren't sleeping when we get back, just so you know," he warned. The fire mage would take the best care of the other that he had ever done before and he pulled the other back to the outside world where the blonde and the red-head were waiting for them. After the usual Q and A of are you hurt and what happened and such, the group began heading back to where they were staying.

It was nothing but burning hot desire filled kisses when they got into the room they were sharing as their starving mouths connected. One of them had moaned into the other's mouth, but both were too far gone in their lust and love to care which one it was. They had each other and that was all they needed to know. Natsu's hands wandered under the border of the other's shirt and warmed the skin there with his magic and his own natural heat. "Oh god," he heard the other moan out when his own lips moved from the other's to play at the jawline, ear and neck, nibbling his way down to the pale shoulder in front of him. Gray's shirt had long since been tossed off, even before they had reached this situation; Natsu's scarf was the first thing to be removed, albeit gently, when it started. "Please," his dark haired lover whispered, and he was more than happy to comply, directing them both to the bed as he gave the other what he wanted and then some.

The vest was hastily removed as Gray felt his back hit against softness, lying back flush as his lips reconnected to the others in a bruising kiss. Warm hands played against his cool skin, leaving those lovely trails of heat in their wake. They prickled at his skin and made him shiver in the contact. "Oh-" His voice held the syllable for as long as he held breath, arching into the lips that bit and kissed his chest everywhere. He had yet to find out why the other held such sway over him. Could it be love? Or was it just extreme lust? A sharp bite against his guild crest stole him from his thoughts as he hissed breath. But the other continued as though nothing had happened, hands crossing the border to the hem of his pants, slipping underneath. Fingertips played and caressed where legs met hips, slipping between the three way border, driving the ice mage absolutely crazy with the want/need hybrid he had developed for the other. "Please..." The voice was almost begging in intensity, despite its soft quality. Quick hands made slow work of the remaining clothing, too eager to be patient or rational. The pants came off, blind hands searching for things they needed as Natsu slicked a few fingers up to quickly stretch out the other just enough so the first thrust wasn't horribly uncomfortable. It didn't help his pace when the other let loose an agonizingly sexy moan that went straight to his groin along with a good portion of his blood flow. Pressing in, they both felt some sort of relief that they would be getting what they each wanted.

But before Natsu could work up a steady rhythm, Gray stopped him. "Let me take lead this time." His voice when he was ripe for desire was intoxicating to Natsu as the pink haired male flipped them over, his body still between the knees of the paler male. The palest pink crossed the other's face, standing in lovely contrast with his dark as night hair. Slowly, the ice mage took the other in, mildly nervous that the other had granted him this, working up a light rhythm.

It had been a sight, looking up at the survivor riding him. Heating hands grasped at pale hips while the other moved on the other's desire again and again. He could feel the other tremble in lust, helping him move until it became apparent it was too much for him to continue. Giving a light chuckle and little warning, Natsu slipped out of the other and out from under him, coming to a stop behind him. While it had been a blessing to get his breathing in check, Gray wanted far much more. And he got it as the pink haired male pressed back into him and let loose a quicker pace than the other could have ever managed to come up with on his own. And all those delicious little sounds and sighs and gasps spilling from the other male both audible and visual was just adding fuel to the proverbial fire. Natsu moaned quietly in his own desire as he pounded into the other's body. He was rewarded with gasps and needy moans, though they had to keep it quiet as best as they could. Every time he brushed against the spot, he could feel Gray's breath hitch a little. It wasn't before long until they spilled for each other, bodies trembling in orgasmic bliss.

For a while they lay together, mumbling out their stupid names and passionate nothings when Gray surprised Natsu. "I think I love you," he whispered, eyes closed, head curled into the other's chest. The words made his stomach clench if mild fear and his heart skip a beat. "You don't have to say anything back," the other said when the silence got to be too much.

"What? No! I love you too much to not say anything back." And like an idiot, he blew his moment to look cool. Then why did the other tense up for a moment? Why had he gasped as though he would cry? Warm arms embraced the other male even more as he kissed the top of the dark head of hair.

That was the clincher for Gray. "Love you too," he replied, though sleep was about to claim him. Looking up at the moron he had taken for his lover, he found Natsu had fallen asleep, looking peaceful in his dreams. Gathering up the strength needed, he pulled the blankets up over them before falling asleep himself.

The next morning dark blue eyes opened to find they had slept in the exact same spots throughout the night. A small, sleepy smile landed on his face, feeling contented to the highest extent for the first time in his life. Sighing in his content, he placed a light kiss on the other's jaw before closing his eyes once again and settling in until the other woke. That day would be amazing, he thought. It started out that way.


	6. Think of Me Missing You

Thank you everyone who has stuck by me thus far. You're far more appreciated than I let on. This chapter was a bit of a pain to write because I had nicked my left hand pinky finger open before writing the last of the chapter. Also, and I'm not sure why any of this is important, but the only reason I don't have a full on story with multiple chapters about the same thing is because I have a pretty short attention span for such things and multi-drabble is just easier for me. I'll have to work on it eventually. I do have one or two in the planning stages, but no progress has come of them. It's just a random thought, but I should put other sexualities on my to do writing list... Yeah, that was random. Just like this whole thing was.

Also, if anything feels rushed, other than the intimate moment because that's not really the point of the chapter, please let me know where and I will fix it because it will bug me if it's there.

* * *

Think of Me

(Missing You)

Tired, midnight eyes looked out at the town gate, looking as though he were expecting someone specific to walk through and, at the same time, so doubtful he'd see what he wanted to. For nine long years, Gray Fullbuster stood at the entrance to the town he currently called home, Magnolia, waiting for what was starting to seem like the impossible: Natsu's return home. The dark haired mage was so tired of holding on to the hopeless hope that the idiot would return; every wasted day that faded to night chipped more away from his already broken heart. All their friends began telling him to move on, even Lucy and Erza. But, at first, Gray knew the fire mage was still alive; something deep in his bones and heart and gut told him so. However, as time wore on, the fruitless hope itself began to wither. It was a simple mission. Retrieve a cat and that was it. How did it go wrong? How could it go wrong. A search had been dispatched but all they found was the one thing he'd never let go of. That damned muffler. Ever since then, Gray never let it out of his sight.

"Don't miss me too much," Natsu had said before placing a gently warmed kiss on Gray's cheek with a whispered "I love you". He was supposed to be back within that week. Gray briefly closed his eyes, blocking the icy sting in his core. It was early spring when the fire mage had left.

Autumn chill began to creep into the summer air as the sun bid its farewell. Another day gone and still nothing. Maybe everyone was right. Doubt plagued tears began filling his eyes as he started home again. Maybe he should just give up like the rest of them. Maybe he really wasn't coming back. Maybe it was an accident. Maybe it was a trap. Maybe Natsu really didn't care as much as he seemed to profess. Maybe he was just supposed to be alone for the rest of his life. Maybe...

Natsu's words came to him whenever he thought this deep and heavily. "Don't think too hard or you might drown in them."

Maybe he was right. Thinking became a heavy burden as the walk home stretched out longer than it should have. However, when he found the door to his home, it was ajar, sending waves of hot anger through his already stressed body. Whoever broke into his home was going to surely die, he thought, but, as he approached the door, he caught a whiff of spice and ash, the heat in his anger cooling at a rapid rate til there was nothing left but a cold, numb, panic-stricken void. Could it be?

The ice mage entered the home quickly, anxiously. There was only one person in the world who smelled like that, and, as he rounded the corner to his bedroom, that very person lay staring at the ceiling on his bed. Gray could feel every tremor that passed through him as he shook uncontrollably; his stomach clenching uncomfortably. This couldn't be happening. This had to be a dream or some hallucinatory side effect of not sleeping. There was no way a person who was supposed to be dead was right there in the middle of his room, lying there like nothing had happened. That the past years hadn't occurred and it was just yesterday he had left. Gray was not a person who believed in miracles. He was a hard core rationalist, ever since he had almost everything in his childhood.

Dark, gold flecked eyes met trembling blue as Natsu got up. "Sorry it took so long," he said softly. "I got held up."

The ice mage's mouth went dry as a blind fury possessed him; the heat of his anger causing him to shake rather than his disbelief. "You 'got held up'?" Gray was over to the other faster than Natsu had expected, punching the fire mage square in the jaw. "It was only a fucking cat!" A kick to the side. "How the hell do you get hung up on that?" Another punch. "Do you even realize the entire guild thinks you died out there?" A punch to the stomach. "Do you realize how you crushed everyone?" The ice mage was running out of steam quickly; the next hit doing half the damage of the first few. "Why do you have to be so stupid?" The last hit failed to connect a Gray's wrist was caught in Natsu's warm but firm grasp, pulling the clearly wounded male into his arms. "Why aren't you fighting back?" He weakly asked.

"Seems the guild isn't the only ones I've hurt," Natsu admonished, kissing the ice mage's temple, and the dam, the thin self restraint the ice mage had broke, tears rolling down his face like there was no tomorrow. Natsu could feel the other's agony through the embrace, soothing his love as best he could, repeating, "I'm sorry; I'm so sorry" and "I'm here now" over and over again til the wracking sobs subsided.

"Never do that again," Gray murmured.

He was answered with a chuckle, a couple fingers to the chin, tilting his head up and a quiet "As long as I can help it."

"Good." He slapped the hand that held his chin captive. "And if you ever treat me like a girl like that again, I'll be forced to castrate you. Now come here."

Natsu grinned. That was starting to sound like the Gray he remembered as he was pulled by the collar into a bruising kiss. Not that he minded one bit, returning it with fervor. Everyone else could wait. Everything else could wait. He needed to do some serious apologizing to the person he had hurt the most. There was time he needed to make up for, feeling the walls had been just a little too silent in his absence. Even though it really hadn't been his fault-that cat did not want to go home, several new scars up his arms and back had said so. There had been a conspiracy behind the "cat napping" that had to be put to an end. It had just been a huge cluster-fuck of a job and he was kinda regretting taking it when it hadn't paid that well at all... Natsu put the thought aside for the moment; he had things to do to a certain someone.

A wicked light caught his eye as he flipped the other onto his back, safely on the bed, but it had been enough to catch the ice user off guard. "Let me make it up to you?" the pink haired male asked, though he couldn't be bothered to wait for permission, setting to the task of warming the chilly skin of the male beneath him. Heated lips nipped and kissed every exposed inch of neck and jawline, moving lower as shirt buttons came undone. Those lips curled in satisfaction as they feel their target begin shivering, ever so slightly twitch. It was a brilliant feeling, satisfactory and mildly bitter sweet in the sense that their owner had missed this so much.

Natsu's hand came up, running up and over a clothed leg, stopping every so often to press or massage spots, taking a particular interest in one spot in the other's mid upper, inner thigh. Oh, the gasp he received when he did. "Glad I still remember how this is done," he silently thanked whoever was listening, intent on making his partner cry out two names. The same hand moved upward, cupping between the other's legs, pressing with enough force to get a good amount of friction going when he moved it.

"Your first day back and this is what you want to do," the other male half growled.

"Yep" was the half mumbled response, lips busy marking pale hips. He could feel the other male growing hard against his palm, wondering if it had been a while for him for anything. Call him whatever one wished, but he had to make up for everything to this one person who was his everything before he could go on and make things up to everyone else. His free hand went down to unfasten the front of the other's dark colored jeans before slipping his first hand down the front of them, pressing against him just like he had before through the fabric. Natsu made sure there was no room for protest, cupping his hand against hardening flesh.

The shaking in the dark haired male had turned pleasure induced as a sort of pale ecstasy started rolling through him like a mist that got thicker the more the attention he was receiving went on. In all honesty, Gray wanted to stay angry at the pink haired man for a while longer, but found he couldn't with the hands caressing as they were. Soon cool air was playing over much too warm hips and even warmer hands as hot breathe came to join them. His head swam with the remembrance of forgotten longing as wetness enveloped him. He groaned with the feeling; a smile He groaned with the feeling; a smile formed on the mouth around him as the pink haired head began to bob. The familiar weight of orgasm began to settle between his legs as the other stopped. It took a moment for the ice mage to regain his senses before fingers began brushing around then pressing inside him. It wasn't long after, though it had felt much longer before the male above him began to push into him with his own body.

Oh, how Natsu had relished in the familiarity of the tightness around him. How he had missed watching the other get rolled with his pleasure, carried away by it. It wasn't long at all before he made the male beneath him writhe in pleasure, helping him find bliss as he found release, finding his own shortly after.

It was only after Natsu rolled to Gray's side did Gray realize that the fire mage looked as though he hadn't slept in days if not weeks. His eyebrows furrowed in confusion. How long did he travel to get here and why didn't he stop to rest? Sleepiness in those gold flecked black eyes stirred something within the ice mage and it didn't sit well with him. Had he looked like that before their whole reunion started? He hadn't noticed and that didn't sit well with him either. If he loved the other like he thought he did, or should, then he should have at least noticed beforehand.

"Hey," Natsu's tired voice came, a light touch to his forehead, right between the eyes, as if smoothing out the furrow that had creased further into the pale brow. "Don't think too deeply about it." Wrapping tanned arms around the other, he brought the icy male to lay next to him. "I'm not going anywhere."

For the first time in what seemed like centuries, rather than years, the familiarity of the warmth beside him lulled him into a finally restful sleep he hadn't seen in awhile.

The next thing he knew he was waking up, painfully aware that the heat had vanished from his side. Dark irises shot open, alarmed that the last night's events were nothing but a mistimed dream. That Natsu really hadn't returned and that maybe never was. It wasn't long before the warm hope that had dawned inside him crumbled to the void that was his fear and heartache; an overwhelming nothingness possessing everything he had. Suddenly it was difficult to function at all. It was like being punched in the stomach only ten times worse.

Natsu came out from the kitchen when he saw the look in the other's eyes, reminding him of the many nightmares he had seen his lover locked in but amplified in its hollowness so much that it turned into hopelessness and horror. It made the fire mage stop in his tracks, a hollow cold pit forming in his stomach, then put everything he had down and rush to his side.

Very solid, very warm arms slid around the prone body, but Gray hadn't moved. It almost seemed as though he hadn't even noticed. It almost scared the fearless Salamander. However, little nibbles across the other's jaw brought him out of the bottomlessness of his thoughts better than any gentle words could. His eyes blinked and Natsu knew that his friend and lover had returned to him.

"Another nightmare?"

Gray closed his eyes for a moment; he didn't need to make the other worry more than necessary. "Something like that," he replied, and the answer was accepted without protest. He just couldn't believe it had been real after all. The fact that the pink haired male was there to stay was going to take some getting used to now. Gray thought he could handle it. After all, anything was better than not having the idiot in his life at all.


	7. Without You

Ok, please, if you haven't read the newest chapter of Fairy Tail, then please don't read this chapter. It will contain spoilers that you WILL NOT like whatsoever. Like I couldn't believe what was going on. MY LIFE FEELS SO EMPTY. This has seriously never happened before where I've been so invested into a character and have him... well... yeah. Anyways, no spoilers right now. It's not very long, I will admit right now, but I had to shell this out or go insane with the sheer emptiness that current events had left me.

Without You

He searched and searched. And every passing moment, a weight in the pit of his stomach grew heavier and heavier. The person he had been searching for wasn't coming up. Tears started welling in his gold flecked black eyes. He found everyone but the one person he needed to see; the one person needed to confirm that his fears were nothing more than pretentious falsehoods traipsing around as the truth. But the undeniable proof was the last body, Fairy Tail sigal spread across with the most familiar, most dreadful necklace upon it. His knees hit the ground. It was as if the air was blown out of his system. It was as if his heart had been torn out and torn up.

No. It wasn't him. It couldn't be him. But no one was looking at the pink haired fire mage as they all passed him, covered body in tow. How? Why? When? Why hadn't he been there when it happened? How could he have not known, sensed, that it had happened? He couldn't breathe. It hurt so much to breathe, thousands of tiny pinpricks in his lungs that let him know the agonizing truth. Nothing registered in his mind. Lucy's soft hands on his shoulders bringing him in to embrace the fire mage. Erza's strong, comforting words telling him that it was how he lived. Nothing mattered. He was drowning in the harsh, cold truth.

Gray was dead. His life would never be the same. He felt empty. And he was angry. He was beyond pissed. But he had nothing to focus his anger on. The enemy had been defeated. There was nothing left.

"Lucy... I don't know what to do. I just... I don't know what to do."

It was the first time he had ever admitted it so defeatedly that it took the blonde's breath away. It killed her to know that she couldn't do anything but be there for him in this darkest time. She whispered little things. "It's going to be alright." Little shushes. But nothing she could ever come up with seemed to be enough to ease the overwhelming ache that he tried so hard to keep under control. She could already see tears that slipped passed his control as he fought so hard not to break down. His body seemed to tremble uncontrollably at the sheer force it took to keep going. His voice cracked. And all the celestial mage could do was be there for him. It just didn't seem like it was enough. It would never seem like it was enough.

Natsu pulled away from her, grinning at her through his pain, saying he would be alright. But it hurt too much at the moment for it to be believable. She let it go though. And he walked away.

Once he thought he was far enough away from everyone, he screamed. The sound echoed for what seemed like forever, raw and ragged. He hit anything and everything, leaving wreckage in his path. His path was blind, and he couldn't seem to care. But he continued well past bloody knuckles and broken joints. He stopped until he had nothing left to keep him going, collapsing in the dirt and debris. And he cried, a mournful sound.

He had always known, in the back of his mind, that this day would come. He had always tried to push it away, tell himself it would never happen, but the truth of it all was always there. It was one of the reasons the ice mage didn't want the relationship in the first place. It almost solicited a laugh from the pink haired man. If only he could have had more time. There was so much he wanted to tell him. So much he wanted to do. One last jab. One last kiss. One last I love you. One last day that he could savor and keep in his memory, keeping everything good and leaving out the rest. His breaths came in shallow gasps when the wracking sobs subsided. His body was so numb; he couldn't even feel the sting or the pain or the weariness or the warmth of the night. He just lay on the ground, on his side, staring at nothing, heartbroken.

Natsu had no idea what time it was when he finally got up and dusted himself off, finally feeling the physical ache of everything, walking towards the town. He had to continue on. Gray would have wanted him to. He knew very well he couldn't just stop his life because the life of the person he loved did. There was still things he had to do. He still had to find Igneel. Maybe the flame dragon he had made friends with knew where Igneel was.

"I will always love you, Gray," he whispered into the wind. Maybe his words would reach the ice mage, who was now with the woman who found and raised him. With his village once again. With the parents he had lost at such a young age. It gave the fire mage a little hope that Gray was finally at peace, finally sleeping without the nightmares. He was finally home. The last thought caused a trembling smile on Natsu's face.

At least Gray Fullbuster was now safe and sound, home and peaceful.


	8. All This and Heaven Too

Wow, the current new and not new from last chapter chapter is just... wow. How many fell over in disbelief? Anywho, thank you to everyone who's stuck with me thus far and I hope you enjoy. This little segment is a continuation from the last chapter. Just thought I'd say something in advance to avoid odd questions and such. Also, from this point on, please don't give spoilers in the review section. If you wish to talk chapters or spoilers, please feel free to pm me. Thanks!

All This and Heaven Too

Gold flecked black eyes opened to find concerned navy waiting for their owner to wake as cold hands were on tanned shoulders, an indication that he was being shaken for one reason or another. Lingering memories of the dream he saw the previous night still cut fresh wounds into his heart as he looked upon the face of his world. Was it too cheesy to call the ice mage that lay with him that? Feeling the sting of tears at the bridge of his nose, he caught the dark haired male off guard with strong arms wrapping around the pale torso, pulling him in close and refusing to let go.

"It looked as though you were having a nightmare." Gray's voice was a godsend in light of the horrific dream, leaving him feeling dread and cold, numbness that centered around his core and try as he might, he couldn't get it to go away. The male in question almost wished that Gray hadn't told the fire mage he had seen his own death at the hands of the dragonlings. Nearly losing him was a bad enough thought. He hadn't any idea how he would handle the real deal.

Natsu hadn't replied to the other, neither confirming nor denying the claims of bad dreams. Let him stay like this, listening to the other's heartbeat as long as either one of them could stand. Let the feeling of utter contentment keep them love drunk until they were old and withered and on their last stands. Natsu couldn't believe how lucky he had gotten that Gray hadn't been shot up to hell and back again.

Thanking anyone who was listening up in the cosmos that his love had been spared being turned into swiss cheese, Natsu was speechless waking up to find the moron of his dreams lying in bed, alive and breathing. Maybe it was the after effects of what he had seen, but Gray had never looked so... amazing before in any moment they had ever shared. As though everything had been intensified by the dull ache that came with what he had seen. Nuzzing softly into the other's chest, he couldn't say he had ever wanted or loved the ice mage more than he did right that moment.

Closed eyes snapped open again with a fiery will of their own as he flipped their positions; the ice mage now on his back. Curiously, his name was spoken, but Natsu paid no attention to it, dipping down to capture the other's lips that were too cold for his liking. There was no need for words as he continued down the ice mage's jaw and neck, kissing and nibbling here and there, coercing soft sighs from the other. Tanned hand roamed freely down the pale body beneath him, Natsu took his sweet, sweet time melting the ice mage with his heat, til there was no cold between them. He wanted to make his Gray feel every last little thing while he was fucked into oblivion. Every little bit of pleasure he could possibly wring into that body beneath him, wanting to watch the dark haired male writhe in it.

Gray wondered what had gotten into the dragon slayer, though the thought didn't stick around long as his senses were set ablaze by the passion the other invoked in him. Each touch, suck and lick earned him a soft gasp or whispered moan. "Natsu..." he breathed, wanting more than what the other was giving him already, love drunk on the feeling of the fire mage. "Please..."

The desire dripping off the other's voice was almost too... Natsu didn't even know the word for it at the moment, but it convinced him to keep going, pressing fingers into the other, making whatever it was they had together last just a little longer. But the look of the other was so very enticing that it almost made the Salamander lose what was left of his conviction to take it slow.

"Just do it." The ice mage had had enough of the gentle treatment. Reaching up to capture the other's neck, he pulled him down in a roughened kiss. "I'm not dead. I'm not injured. Stop treating me like a porcelain figure and fuck me. Now. Hard."

The edge of a growl in the other's voice treaded in his ears like an issued challenge. Removing the fingers, he repositioned himself to press into Gray as hard as he could within reason, but once he was fully sheathed, he thrust back faster than he normally would, sending the other into fits of pain laced pleasured sounds. Everything Gray would do in that moment served only to fuel Natsu on and make him want to see the other tumble off into blissful orgasm, and it wasn't long until he got what he wished to see. It was better than anything he could have ever dreamed up, tumbling over his own limit's edge into bliss.

As they lay, panting and cooling down from the exercise, Natsu admitted the dream that had occurred. He was met with a sigh and a whispered "I almost thought so". They both knew the reality of the job, but that's what made each and every moment they stole together that much more special. But nothing could ever keep them apart for very long, or so Natsu noted. For everyone had to go at some point in time. No matter which goes first, he would wait for the other to rejoin them in the life beyond.


End file.
